


At Least There's Still Coffee

by ScarletNahla



Series: I Knew Better Than This(Tumblr Prompts) [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos needs coffee, My Carlos is a snappy shit without coffee, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, not even a ficlet, not even really a blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNahla/pseuds/ScarletNahla
Summary: Another morning in Night Vale





	At Least There's Still Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> is-a-prompt dialog prompt:
> 
> “Also, I microwaved your salad.”  
> “I’m gonna need you to shut the fuck up for a few minutes so I can wake up.”

There was a repetitive noise coming from the radio. It sounded like dull sawing with breaking glass in the background. He didn’t know what the morning program was but right this moment, he hated it.

“Carlos! I know you probably wanted more than an hour, but we have a problem!” Becky swung into view with big yellow gloves on and a squirming box of lunch meat. “So most everything in the fridge is trying to bite people. The turkey meat came pre-contained, so I haven’t nuked it yet. Apparently the popcorn setting stuns them, or kills them. Nothing’s woken back up yet so we aren’t sure.” It was rambled out all on one breath, in a way that meant there had been no sleep and too much coffee.

The radio program had moved on to gargling, Carlos glanced at the cord he had unplugged before laying down. Nope still unplugged. 

“Also, I microwaved your salad.” 

“I’m going to need you to shut the fuck up for a few minutes so I can wake up.”

Becky shrugged. “We’ve quarantined the kitchen, but the coffee pot’s been moved to the lab. None of the vegetation we’ve collected is reacting like this so we think it may be isolated to processed foods. We’ll have to run some test.”

Carlos buried his face in his hands, still in the clothes he had collapsed in a little more than an hour ago. Scrubbing his face, he sighed and stood. “Alright, if the coffee doesn’t try to strangle me while I drink it, we’ll get started after I’ve had a cup.”


End file.
